


A New Nighty

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Smut, cumbersmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new hair cut, new nighty... Only one thing can come of this....</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Nighty

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second attempt at smut. Let me know how you like it. Enjoy!

"Hello Darling" Benedict says as he answers his phone.

"Hi love, what's up?" 

"We just took a break from filming so I'm resting for a bit. What are you up to?"

"Um, oh not much..." You tease.

"Humm, it sure sounds like you're hiding something... What are you doing?" He says in a playful tone.

"Well, I did a little shopping today... Treated myself to a salon day." 

"What did you buy? New hair cut?" Ben asks curiously.

"Oh. Well for that my dear you'll have to come home..." You say in a sexy teasing tone.

"Send a picture..."

"That wouldn't be any fun at all dear... Besides it would defeat the purpose."

"What purpose would that be?" 

"Why to get you home soon of course..." 

"Mmmmm" Ben breaths heavy into the phone. "Don't move!" He says and hangs up.

Laughing to yourself you run upstairs to put the new sexy lingerie you bought today, that and the new haircut you got today will send Benedict into a sex frenzy for sure.

Heading back downstairs you lie down on the couch and wait for Benedict to come through the door. 

Soon you hear a car door close and the front door open. Smiling to yourself over how much you can turn Ben on just over the phone.

"Babe? Where are you?" He calls for you as he takes his shirt off.

"Off early dear?" You strut to the doorway to the hall. 

"Well yeah, how can I not be after that conversation earlier?" He said as he grabbed your waist to pull you to him.

Giving you a passionate kiss and sucking on your neck you try to find the voice to say "now now darling, have patience." You push yourself away from him and do a slow spin to show off your new outfit and hair. Ben is putty as he stares at you. "Ohhh..." He breathed out.

Grabbing his hand you start to lead him up the stairs to the bedroom. Getting halfway up Benedict picks you up bridal style in one motion and carries you the rest of the way. You both giggle like teenagers. 

"Ben? What happened to patience?" 

"Oh love you know how impatient I am..." He purrs and gives you a wink.

Throwing you on the bed he straddles you and starts placing more kisses on your neck. Getting up to your earlobe he nips at it and then returns to your lips which are open from pleasure. His tongue explores your mouth and he bites your bottom lip as he pulls away. You whimper as he slides his hand down your chest over your breast and farther down till he reaches the bottom of your nighty, it's then he slips it under and up to your mound. Fondling it and rubbing it lightly slipping a finger around your clit. You buck your hips up to force him to press harder he grins and holds a hand on your hip to pin you down. 

"patience..." He says. It's payback for earlier and you know it. 

He leans down so his face is right between your legs "Mmmm, look at that." He leans in and kisses your thighs before breathing softly on your pussy. "Oh darling, so inviting. I think I may need to take a peek." He says as he slips his index and middle finger deep inside you. 

"Ahhh." You moan out in pleasure as he hits that right spot. 

With his thumb he circles and teases your clit. You begin to get wet a bit from the working that Ben is currently doing. "Humm, looks like someone is getting might wet. I'll have to take care of that." He says before pulling his fingers out and flicking his tongue into you and out quickly then up to your clit and he nibbles playfully at it as he stares at you with smiling eyes. 

"Oh...god...Ben..." You moan out as you come closer to the edge. 

"What is it darling?" 

"Please..." It's all you can manage.

"What is it you want? Tell me." 

"Ahh!! Fuck me now!" You scream out as you arrive at the edge almost letting go, but Ben has other plans. He sits up quickly. "You good now?" He says as he watches your chest heaving up and down. Getting up he starts to walk away. Hopping up you run and grab him throwing him back on the bed as it's your turn to show him this is your game. Unbuttoning his trousers and sliding the zipper down you pull them off with his boxers in one motion as you free his erect penis from their prison. 

He's hard as a rock already and you've only just begun. Slipping him into your mouth he moans out a mix of curses. Licking his head you stare at him with a devilish smile. You start stroking and twisting his cock in your hand and he lets out another moan. Cupping his sack and fiddling with him you feel he is getting ready to explode. Stopping you roll over to lie beside him "good?" You whisper evilly into his ear. Ben mounts you immediately and slams his cock into you hard.

"FUCK!" You yell out with a mix of pleasure and pain. 

Ben stays still inside of you as he slips your nighty up and over your head and then unclips your bra and flings it to the floor. He smiles and leans down kissing your hard nipples, kissing, sucking he waited for you to get used to his size inside of you. 

"NOW BEN! Please!" You tell him as he starts rocking and sliding himself in and out of you slowly. The pace picks up quickly as you both are in pain from being stopped earlier, all you want is to plunge over the edge with Benedict. Faster and faster you both moan out in pleasure, 

"Oh...fuck..." Ben says as he pounds you harder and it's then he tilts his hips up and grabs your hand to finger your clit. Soon you both ride into a wave a pleasure. 

"Oh...ohh...ahhh." You moan out of breath. 

"Yes...fuck..." Benedict growls.

He pulls himself out and falls to your side his chest heaving just as hard as yours. 

Laying there catching your breaths you both take in the others heavy breathing. He plays and runs his fingers through your soft hair.

"I should tease you more often..." You laugh making Ben break into a hard laugher. 

You both lie in each other's arms and kiss passionately.

"How did you manage to get off?" You ask still giggling.

"I told the producer that I had something come up that I needed to take care off right away." Ben replied.

Biting the corner of your bottom lip you then say "mmm, indeed you did Mr. Cumberbatch..." Sending Ben into more laughter before he starts the fun all over again.


End file.
